Secret Husband
by pikachumomma
Summary: Harry's excited, schools out, Voldemort's dead and his husband is waiting at the train station for him. Hopefully with his Harley. Wait! What?  HP/OMC


AN - No Horcruxes, Ginny and Harry never dated.

Ron and Hermione were watching their best friend curiously. He was excited. Well they were too, since Voldemort is dead, they passed their NEWTS and graduated, but Harry was bubbly excited. His knees were bouncing, his eyes were showing growing impatience, and he kept rubbing his left ring finger. Left ring finger. Left ring finger. Hermione's eyes widen when white gold ring appeared. Shocked she tried to remember when that could have happened and to whom. It was obviously not Ginny otherwise she would have been incontrollable with glee, happiness and smugness; as it were Ginny was in another compartment getting cozy with fellow graduate Dean Thomas. It was also obviously not anyone from Hogwarts since no one was clamoring on about being married or engaged to the Boy-Who-Won. So it had to be someone from outside of school.

Trying to think of which type of girl that her friend had snagged, she hit a wall. Harry never showed any real interest in any girl beside that disaster in fifth year with Chang. So it was male then. Studying her friend she tried to figure out who he could be interested in. Her friend had reached a height of 6 foot and his shoulders had broadened considerably. He had lost his baby fat and was all muscle, not overwhelmingly so but the right amount that any girl would swoon over, which they have by the way. Harry has definitely filled out and gained a new confidence; he wasn't the awkward short little boy any more. Not only that but he could hold conservations of all levels with anyone, from the muggleborn boy talking about vehicles to pureblood girls about new charms. He was well versed in politics and sports of all kinds, magical and muggle. It was then that Hermione realized that she didn't know her friend at all, she knew everything about him in the Wizarding World, but nothing about what he does during the summers and the winter holidays. Thinking about it the changed happened at the end of their third year; Harry had been excited to go home. To go back to the Durselys, which at the time, she just accepted it since Dumbledore seemed to be thrilled. That should have been a clue. Another is that when he came he seemed sad and healthier, that should have been another clue that something had changed during the summer break. Smiling sadly at her friend, realizing that they had grown apart and she had never noticed till now.

Harry was excited. He couldn't wait to get back to his husband and family. And his motorcycle. Hopefully his husband brought it to pick him up. Smiling wider, as he thought about when bought his motorcycle and his at the time boyfriend one as well. His love had been so excited but their mom not…so much

_Flashback…_

_It was Christmas morning during his sixth year and he went home to his boyfriend and his family. He had learned at the end of third year that he could accept his Potter Lordship if his home circumstances were inacceptable. His parents had wished and prayed that he wouldn't go to his relatives, but they knew Dumbledore was a manipulator and they had outsmarted him, stating in their will that they had the Goblins following explicit instructions of emancipating their son and keeping it a secret. So while Dumbledore had believed that Harry had willfully called #4 home, he hadn't and had the goblins move the wards to his best friend at the times house, as they had told him call mom and dad. Smiling Harry remembered that Mom and Dad knew that the two boys were in love with each other long before the boys did and they did everything to make sure Harry was safe, even if it meant taking him into their home and knowing about the Wizarding World, which Harry didn't get in trouble due to the wards being moved._

_Anyways back to Christmas morning, Harry had woken up before his family and his boyfriend's arms and sneakily crept downstairs and made a huge breakfast of pancakes, toast, bacon, sausage, eggs, juice, coffee, and tea. While his family was fairly well off, Harry made sure that they always had extra. What was the point of being one of richest Wizards alive, with a fortune that would last until his great great great grandchildren, if he couldn't spend it on his family? It had been a short argument that Harry won as he told them that they were his family and he just wanted to take care of his family. They reluctantly agreed and Harry was happy._

_Setting the table, he heard sleepy feet shuffling towards the kitchen and his love was rubbing his blurry eyes trying to see what Harry was doing. Harry walked over to his love pulled him into a hug and a kiss whispering, "Good morning and Merry Christmas."_

"_M'rry Chr'tmas," was returned before the smell of bacon hit his nostrils, eyes widen showing instant alertness he asked, "Is that bacon?"_

"_Yep," Harry returned with as his love suddenly pulled him into a snog exclaiming that, "I only get bacon when you are here. Dad always burns it and Mum hates the grease burns."_

"_Anything for you, darling," Harry replied kissing his boyfriend's nose when he heard a gagging noise and saw their little brother making puking noises while their parents were being dragged in by their noses to the table. As everyone finished the food that Harry prepared, Harry told his family that he had a surprise for his boyfriend out in the garage. Their mom, brother and his boyfriend looked surprised while their dad had to keep a smirk off his face. _

_The small family made their way towards the garage being lead by an eager Harry to show his boyfriend his gift. Opening the connecting door, Harry pulled his love into the garage and waited as his love found it. Smiling good-naturedly, his boyfriend looked around the garage before it landed on two gleaming black motorcycles, one a NINJA with green trimmings and the other was black Harley Davidson Sportster with green trimmings as well._

_His love's mouth dropped in shock, before he turned to Harry who was grinning from ear to ear and jumped him, legs around waist and arms locked behind neck and kissed Harry soundly not hearing their mom's exclamations of worry and fear or their dad calming her down saying that the boys had been practicing their riding and safety or their little brothers, 'Wicked!'._

_Harry didn't feel anything besides the love that was being poured into him from the kiss and wondering that if that's how his love reacted to the bikes, then how was he going to react to the ring in one of his Christmas presents?_

_Flashback ends…_

Grinning like a loon as he remembered how many kisses his love gifted him that day, which was only when he thought about their bikes or when he looked down at his ring, didn't matter if Harry was in the kitchen and his love was in the living room. He never noticed the sad looks that Hermione gave them as she realized that how much they weren't friends. Sure they studied together and eat and slept together (dorms and such) and went on occasional dangerous adventures, but that was it. It was something that Harry kept selfishly to himself. His husband and family were his happiness which he guarded closely.

As the train pulled in, Harry was already in his muggle attire of jeans, t-shirt, leather jacket and dragon-hide boots with his trunk already shrunk practically outrunning the first years on the train with worried Hermione and puzzled Ron following in his wake. Hermione was still amazed that no matter how much her friend grew he could still dodge the crowds like no others. When they finally made it off the train and pushed threw a crowd of students were stopped and staring did they see what the holdup was. It was their Savior holding a lithe man with spiky blond hair dressed similarly to their Savior who had his legs wrapped around Harry's waist, snogging the ever-living daylights out of him.

'Well,' Hermione thought dumbly, 'that explains why he was so excited.'

As the train stopped the only thing running through Harry's mind was the fact he was going to see his husband! He quickly slipped off the train and stood only for a moment before he spotted his husband's spiky blond hair and beautiful sapphire eyes that were sparkling in happiness. Harry streaked across the platform and held his arms open as his husband flew into his arms. Picking his husband up and twirling him as his husband's legs wrapped around his waist and pulled Harry's face in for a thorough kiss.

When his lips were finally released, Harry could only stare into his husband's eyes and whispered, "I'm home."

The blinding smile he received, made Harry vow silently to never leave his beautiful husband again.

"Good," his love replied, "Because our bed isn't the same without you hogging the covers and I miss bacon."

Laughing out loud, Harry crushed his husband into a bear hug. He had missed the easy connection and partnership he had with his love. They had always clicked even before they realized they loved each other. People thought that the 'Golden Trio' worked so well together, but compared to Harry and his husband, the 'Golden Trio' was like a rusty gate.

"Merlin I love you, Jason," Harry whispered into his husband's ear, squeezing him tighter.

"I love you Harry," Jason whispered back into Harry's ear. They were nearly the same height but Harry was definitely on the broader side of the spectrum while Jason was more willowy, "No more evil Dark Lords?"

"No more evil Dark Lords," Harry breathed his promised and it was truth. Harry had defeated Voldemort earlier that year, right after finishing his NEWTS but before graduating. It had been an interesting duel as Harry over the last few years had a new motivation to learn and boy, did he learn! He had a plethora of spells. However as interesting as the duel was the ending spell had been a shocker. Harry had used Prontis Charm, since it was based on the pure love he had for Jason and their family, he over powered the emptiness and hatred of Voldemort and obliterated him into millions of pieces. It was indeed the power of love that defeated his enemy.

A slight cough could be heard and Harry sighed dropping his head onto Jason's shoulder before shifting so that he could see who was ruining his reunion with his perfect husband. Scowling Harry turned to face a sad Hermione, a puzzled Ron and a furious Ginny.

"Harry, mate, who is this?" Ron asked gesturing to Jason.

"MY husband," Harry answered with a hint of a growl who received a slight elbow to the ribs from Jason. He set Jason down but didn't let go.

"I'm Jason, you must be Ronald? Hermione and Ginny I presume?" Jason replied with mirth at his husband's primitiveness. Even when they were younger and before his growth spurt, Harry had always bene overly-protective and when annoyed or angered resorted to his cave-man act. Their friends always had a good laugh when they went to the movies or what not when someone tried to flirt with Jason and by passed the growling boyfriend, then fiancé and finally husband.

"Funny, we would have thought Harry would have mentioned you?" Ginny asked sweetly that screamed murderous intent.

"Funny, that he told me all about you Ginerva. With all of your hero worship trying to touch my husband," Jason mentioned casually causing Harry to grip his waist a tad tighter reassuring him that Harry wanted only him no one else.

"You keep saying husband, but I see no proof, what is he ashamed of you?" Ginny sneered.

Jason blinked back his shock and brought up his left hand showing off a gold band and brought Harry's left hand up and showed off a matching gold band and quipped, "No but maybe he is ashamed of you, if he wanted to keep me away from the likes of you."

"Why you!" Ginny made to lounge but Harry intercepted and stopped her by holding her throat in his hand.

Growling slightly, Harry said lowly and dangerously, "IF you have any self preservation, never attack my husband. Understood?"

Harry watched as Ginny's eyes widen in fear and nodding furiously her consent. Releasing his grip, he let Ginny stumble as she ran away from them towards her family.

"I don't get it mate, I thought you were in love with Ginny but you're married to a muggle, a male one at that?" Ron asked trying to contain his anger for the sake of their friendship.

"You don't have to get anything. What in MERLIN's name ever gave you the idea that I liked Ginny?" Harry asked with an expression of WTF?

"Well…you saved her in our second year," Ron pointed out as if that was the answer to everything.

"That's all you're basing it off of? I saved Ginny because she was your sister, not because I liked her," Harry stated peeved at Ron for the assumption.

"So what makes _him_ so special then?" Ron attempted to sneer but failed miserably looking rather constipated.

As Harry turned to look into Jason's eyes, his face soften thinking of everything that made Jason special. From his caring nature to cool temper. The raging love hidden behind the calm façade. The fact that he noticed there was something wrong with him when they first met and took him directly to his parents to help Harry, made him special. The fact that he **wasn't** bothered that Harry was a wizard, a bloody celebrity, or a wealthy individual made him special. The fact that Jason loved him unconditionally and stood by him made him special.

"Everything," Harry answered his voice filled with love for his husband.

Jason smiled at Harry's love-filled voice and gave him a quick peck on the lips promising more later.

"Anyways, I'll see you later, maybe. Send an owl," Harry quickly said as he started to urgently usher his love out of the train station to the street where his baby sat gleaming. Harry pulled an amused Jason over to his motorcycle and promptly began to coo over his bike before tugging Jason into a hug.

"You even washed and polished her up. Merlin I couldn't ask for a better husband," Harry stated as they pulled apart cupping Jason's face to place a tender kiss on his husband's lips.

"Mmm, consider it your welcome back present. Now we gotta hurry Mom, Dad and James are waiting at home with a graduation party for you," Jason replied hopping on the back of the motorcycle waiting for his love to get on. Jason watched as Harry sat in front of him, started the bike and relaxed as he heard the deep rumble of his bike. Jason laughed and wrapped his arms around Harry's middle, laying his head on Harry's back, thankful that he returned alive and whole as they took off for home.

AN – how did you all like it?


End file.
